bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Perpetual Goddess Felice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30786 |no = 1375 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Counted among the Divine Ten beings of the realm of the gods. She is known as the goddess of benevolence who appreciated and reached out to humans and had many followers. Especially respected by women, many talented women gathered around her. However, her death came at the hands of the girl she showed the most favor to. The death of a superior goddess by the hands of a human sent a great shock through the realms, and it is said to be the indirect cause of the battle between gods and humans. |summon = I never thought I would walk among humans again. I shall gladly lend you my strength. |fusion = You will give me strength? When I think at what cost, I feel sorrow. Was there no other way...? |evolution = | hp_base = 5029 |atk_base = 1932 |def_base = 1759 |rec_base = 1706 | hp_lord = 7171 |atk_lord = 2615 |def_lord = 2383 |rec_lord = 2304 | hp_anima = 8063 |rec_anima = 2066 |atk_breaker = 2853 |def_breaker = 2145 |def_guardian = 2621 |rec_oracle = 2542 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2377 | hp_oracle = 6278 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Eirene's Light |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, boosts BC efficacy & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 40% boost to BC efficacy, 3~6 BC fill when attacked |bb = Fate's Oath |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 6 BC fill each turn, 3~5 BC fill when attacked |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Salvage |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 7 BC fill each turn, 3~5 BC fill when attacked, 1~2 BC fill on Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Meditation |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, adds enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge and BB Atk for 3 turns & adds Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill each turn, 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical, 100% more Spark damage on Spark vulnerability, 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Everlasting Power |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 30787 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Earth Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Felice1 }}